Cyberbullying is bullying that takes place using electronic technology. Sexting is sending sexually explicit photographs or messages via electronic technology. Electronic technology includes devices and equipment such as cell phones, computers, and tablets as well as communication tools including social media sites, text messages, chat, and websites. Examples of cyberbullying include sending abusive text messages or emails, circulating stories or reports of uncertain or doubtful truth by email or posting on social networking sites, circulating embarrassing pictures, videos, websites, or fake profiles. While electronic messaging such as SMS, MMS and text messaging is a very useful means of communication, this form of communication has also lead to the unfortunate rise in cyberbullying, the transmission and receiving of sexual images (“sexting”) and other inappropriate or other targeted content, which collectively can be deemed as “offensive” content.
With the ease of access to electronic technology, social media sites and apps, instances of cyberbullying and sexting among teens in the United States is on the rise. In a survey by the National Campaign to Prevent Teen and Unplanned Pregnancy of teens (13-19), it reported that 31% had received a nude or semi-nude picture from another person. Recent studies have reported numbers of teen cyberbullying as high as 72%. Cyberbullying & Sexting, while occurring online over electronic technology, have many offline consequences for victims of cyberbullying and sexting. Depression, drug abuse, violence and suicide are among the list of direct consequences of cyberbullying & sexting, and have received much press recently in the United States.